outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
USS Odyssey/Mission Logs
__TOC__ Mission Launch: Trouble in Paradise Starting Date: 239301.19 Commander Brek received a transmission from Commander Chen (Outpost Eden) - it's a communiqué including a recorded message from a Tal Shiar agent with troubling news about a Romulan dissident group. They call themselves the Vriha Sulla, and they are developing a self-adapting biogenic weapon capable of altering the genetic code of plant life to prevent it from being able to reproduce. This could have a significant impact on certain areas of the Star Empire, where trade routes are less regular and fertile planets are fewer and further between. After a briefing where several members of the crew met for the first time, work began on locating the Vriha Sulla and trying to understand the sort of weapon they are using. While Science studied a theory involving insects, Engineering modified a couple of repair drones to be used to scout planets where the Vriha Sulla might be hiding. Lt. Cmdr. Dakora then came across a paper on a Massive Transportation Device gone wrong, that produced collusion cascades on the atomic level and turned what it was supposed to transport into dust. Ensign Jones discovered that Vriha Sulla translated to Sulla Ascendant. It is the name of a long dead Earth-Romulan war general; a poisonous flowering plant from Romulus that is thought extinct, and a planet that was destroyed in the Hobus supernova. The planet was inhabited, but there are no records in the Federation database that indicate whether there were survivors. On the Bridge, thanks to Ensign Clifton's thorough examination of Romulan space, Odyssey discovered that the terrorists were likely to be hiding either in the Onas or in the Sondrok systems) During those developments, MCPO Mendes had to report to sickbay for his physical, and Brek went through a counselling session with Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire. Odyssey then reached Verra Orphi 1, an agricultural planet, that was investigated by Ambassador MacLaren after all their crops had mysteriously failed. There, the team discovered that the seeds delivered to the planet had not only mutated but it continued to do so at an alarming rate. Mei'Konda led an away team to the planet's botanical institute. It consisted of Lt.Cmdr. MacLaren, Lt. Delano, Ensign Jones and Ambassador MacLaren. On the surface, they were able to gather various plants samples and collected seeds. Those, Jones found out, had been genetically modified. Noticing that a fierce fire was ravaging a farming community on Verra Orphi 1, Brek sent a second away team to the planet. Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire, Lt(jg) Zotav, Lt. Cmdr. Dakora, and Ensign Clifton went to fight the fire and rescue the population. When Lt. Haase discovered that the Vriha Sulla was likely to use Borg Transwarp drives in order to travel faster, Brek recalled both away teams, and made preparations to leave Verra Orphi as soon as possible. Unfortunately the Sulla's ship arrived at that moment and managed to abduct Ambassador MacLaren, before escaping via a transwarp conduit. While Odyssey tried to communicate with the terrorists, a probe revealed the presence of a freighter vessel near a planet called Onas 2. There, the freighter's pilot was beamed on board Odyssey and interrogated by Mei'konda and Skyfire. While this took place, Clifton and a team of security officers went to explore the freighter and retrieved the Borg technology present on that ship. In the security lab, Ensign Jones, and Dr. Zotav finally managed to find a remedy against the mutating seeds. A probed, equipped with tachyon bursts and directed by Chief Mendes revealed the nearby presence of the Sulla ship. After a futile attempt at diplomacy from Brek, ordered Odyssey to fire at the Sulla ship, while Mendes tried to get a lock on G. MacLaren and the Sulla's leader. Just before the Sulla ship made another escape via their transwarp conduit, MacLaren and the Sulla leader were beamed aboard Odyssey. Mission End: 239303.09 ---- Shoreleave 1: Outpost Eden - Arboretum/Big Biff Barbecue & Grill Promotions: Cmdr. Brek to Cpt. Ensign Jones to Lt. jg. Ensign Clifton to Lt. jg. Lt.Cmdr. MacLaren (CMO) to F.O. After a ceremony in an arboretum on Outpost Eden (with a swift appearance from Fleet Admiral Zorin), several members of the Odyssey spent some time in a bar called "Big Biff's Barbecue and Grill" where a group of drunken Nausicaans tried to create an incident. Meanwhile, in a bid to know each other a little better, Brek and Johanna MacLaren spent their shoreleave in a holo replica of Aberfoyle Castle (MacLaren's family home). Mission 2: A Disappearing Act Starting Date: 239303.30 The USS Odyssey investigated the disappearance of Eyvas, the daughter of a Romulan Senator. Eyvas, is a native from Cero III, a Romulan colony in the Devron Sector. The young woman, who is well known for enjoying the cosmopolitan atmosphere of Outpost Eden, had spent a week on the Outpost before boarding the Sherakhan, a luxury cruiser hired by her family. However, when the ship reached Cero III, she had disappeared. On their way to Cero III, the crew soon discovered unusual ship traffic around the planet, along with the fact that the Sherakhan was scheduled for another journey right after its arrival to Cero III. Breeman also discovered that Cero IV had a decaying orbit, which would ultimately affect life on Cero III. On Cero III, two teams were formed. The fist team (J. Maclaren, Tito, Nieve, Breeman) investigated the luxury cruiser, where they discovered that one of the room, is, curiously off-limit to them. Nieve managed to download files from the ship's system, and later convinced Breeman to follow her into the forbidden room. Unfortunately the cruiser's F.O. discovered them and contacted Othan, who decided to confront Nieve to a Board of Inquiry, regarding her indiscretion. The second team (Brek, Clifton, Jones, Skyfire, G. MacLaren) went to Othan's residence to speak to the Senator. They didn't learned much from Othan but found a vial containing a strange substance in Eyvas' room. While Brek's team was about to venture into the nearest village, Clifton received an urgent call from the security team that were investigating the colony's dilithium mines. After joining them, he discovered that several miners had killed each other. He then explored the mines and came across a strange blue-green substance dripping from the walls. Aided with J. MacLaren and Tito, they soon realize that the colony was affected by a strange disease. An exploration of the village (where the Romulan lived in abject poverty) revealed the same picture. So the crew gathered in a pub to try and help the population. There Othan had a violent fit where he was sick and tried to kill Skyfire, contaminating the Counsellor with the Romulan disease. While the scientists and doctors worked in a makeshift lab to try and find a serum, Eyvas, who had been detained in a cave, managed to escape. It appeared that her jailers, falling victim to the rampant disease, had killed each other. As soon as Eyvas made it to the surface, the Odyssey was able to pick her lifesigns and she was beamed onboard. When the doctors examined her, they found that she was a carrier of the Romulan disease. This meant it impossible for her to return to Cero III and plans were made to send the young woman to the Sol sytem, where she had originally intended to go. With the help of Eyvas' blood as well as that of Skyfire, and Breeman (Who had also be contaminated by Othan) a Serum was found, helping the colony to recover from their ordeal. Mission End: 239305.17 ---- Shoreleave 2: Holodeck 2 - Viennese Ballroom Programme Promotions Lt. jg Clifton to Lieutenant Lt. Breeman to Lieutenant Commander Lt. Tito to Lieutenant Commander While in sickbay Dr. Razkalizsk made an impression with his extensive knowledge of Mammals' digestive systems, Tito and Kolk worked on the holo programme that would serve as the setting for a party. The next day, the senior crew gathered in holodeck two, made to display an ambassador ball taking place amid the Congress of Vienna, with Music composed by Beethoven. This gave the crew the opportunity not only to mingle, but also to adopt a First Empire costume that reflected their personality. Once everyone had arrived, Brek made a little speech, that led to the promotion of three officers. Shortly after, Lt. Cmdr. Tito proposed to Lt. Cmdr. MacLaren, which lead to another round of applause and congratulations. Mission 3: Meanwhile in Outer Space MSNPC list: Clifton: Captain Majors (Dominant Ship) Jo. MacLaren: Creature Razkalizsk: Creature James Kolk: Station Master Brek: Harkatiz, a merchant who saw a 'beast' on the station. Starting Date: 239306.07 Brek opened the traditional mission briefing by announcing that Lt. Cmdr. Skyfire had been promoted to the position of ACMO. He then gave the crew what little information he possessed about their next venture: There's been reports of violent attacks on a repair station called Atsu (in the Nelvana System), and talks – most certainly exaggerated – of vicious creatures roaming in the lower levels of the station. There's been no official request for help, and Starfleet Command fears that the Station's Master is underestimating the situation or deliberately ignoring it. The only clue they have regarding what's going on over there is an audio file, intercepted by Starfleet Intelligence. Its author, a merchant, going by the name of Harkatiz, had intended to sell it to the press. Odyssey has been asked to check the situation on Atsu, and determine if its Station Master is fit to remain in charge of Atsu. Category:USS Odyssey